Behind These Hazel Eyes I Cry
by Hott.Rockin.Brunette101
Summary: Robin betrayed her.Broke her delicate heart in2 pieces.Shes furious and yet so sad.She finds neW friends. Will they be enough to make her happy again?Also,has Star got at unknoWn talent?Read and find out.Robstar RobOC StarOC OCOC OCOC RaeBB
1. Three Words You Repeated 'I love You'

**Behind these Hazel Eyes I cry...**

What a glorious night this is...I finally committed my feelings to Robin. I love him so dearly. I shall go see him outside of 'Chubbys'! He said hed be there Waiting at 10:00 for me...but its only 9:30. I shall go anyWays. Hehe. Finally he expresses his feelings toWard me also! This is so...perfect!' Star thought as she dressed herself for Robin and herself's first date. She dressed specially for Robin. A blue jean mini skirt and a hot pink crop top. Sandals especially to match. Her hair Was half up half doWn, curly. And that pink eye glitter, hot pink lip stick, and blush made her cheekbones look high and elegant. As she Walked to Chubbys she saW a brunette With red and blond highlights in an extremely short red dress standing infront of someone.

"Oh hoW Ive been Waiting to see you! Ive missed you so much Robby. Youve been gone for nearly 2 Weeks...What happened?" the girl asked. Star's eyes Widened as the name 'Robby' took her breath aWay.

"Becky, chill out. Ive been busy...With someone. Not anyone else. Trust me. Shes just a flare. She Wont mess anything up With us. I love you Becky." a deep,soothing voice responded quitely. He gave the girl by the name Becky a quick kiss on the lips and a hug. "Go off. Shes coming soon...bye Becky. I love you. See you next Sunday at the movies." 'Robin...' she thought sadly. Tears formed in her eyes. 'The same 3 Words...I love you." As Becky left Robin saW Star standing there flabbergasted and scared all at once... "Star! Uhh...its...umm...not What it looks like?" Robin said uneasily. Starfire ran off tears flying everyWhere through the pouring rain. She entered the toWer packing her stuff instantly. She fleW outside...With only screams of...

"STAR COME BACK!!!!!" from Beastboy/Cyborg/Raven/and Robin...but her ears Were enclosed by the sound of her heart breaking to pieces and shattering to the ground beloW.

"I shall...sniff Take a plane to...sniff Florida. Dear Beastboy said it Was a tremendous Warm place...goodbye dear friends. FareWell." Starfire cried to herself.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable  
Like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

(a feW hours later---stars point of vieW)

"Wake up...are you even alive?" a girl that sounded like raven said. I found myself lying on the ground in the grass. The morning sun, shining in my jayden eyes as Wet grass surrounded my body.

"Yes...I am heading for the nearest airport. I mustve lost balance in flight after 3 hours straight..." I told her tiredly. My knees Were aching. The girl that looked my age helped me up.

"Its 3 miles above East Avenue. You turn left and it says Monarch Airport. Im heading there too...along With my butthead friends. Whats your name?" the monotone gotchic girl questioned. I smiled shortly and held out my hand.

"Starfire. Princess of Tameran. Former member of the Teen Titans. Until I recently quit last night." I told her. She looked so much like Raven. Only she had pitch black hair that Was long to half Way doWn her back, dark broWn eyes, tanner skin, and Im pretty sure she Wasnt a demon.

"Oh. I knoW you! Im Aleena Areeze. Leader of the band The Hott Rockin Stars. Still in business though." Aleena told me. She seemed quite interesting.

"So you are in What you call...a band?" I asked. I had recently discovered 'Green Day' is excellent in singing. Aleena nodded. She beemed at me as she lead me to the airport. We Walked, my legs cramping all the Way there.

"Where are ya headed from here?" Aleena questioned.

"Florida...I need adventure. And to find friends. Start over fresh, you knoW?" I replied smartly. Earthly language had become so easy to me in my 3 years on earth.

"Oh my god! Im going to Florida too for the Battle of the Bands '07!" Aleena stated. I grinned happily. 'I Will not be alone!' I thought happily. Suddenly 3 people popped up infront of Aleena and I.

"Hey Alee! Whos this girl?" a short, skinny boy With extremely tan skin asked my neW friend.

"Starfire, meet Kenny. Hes the drum player of our band." she said. "And Dufus meet Starfire. Princess of Tameran. Former member of the Nation-Wide heroes THE TEEN TITANS!" I Waved aWkWardly With a half smile. I saW 2 others. A tall, african american and a handsome, gorgeous brunette. 'He is so...hott.' Star thought using earthly language.

"HoWdy Starfire!" Kenny greeted. He had such a resemblance of Beast Boy!! Foolish and immature.

"Nice to meet ya Kenny." I said back.

"Nice to meet you. Im Jacob. The guitar player for the group." the hott guy greeted from the back. God he Was gorgeous. His dark broWn hair and that charming smile. Mmm...his chocolate eyes Were so beautiful. He Was about 4 inches taller than me and very nicely built. The muscles in his arms seemed to appear from the hand he held out for me to shake. I smiled greatly as I shook his. He had such a gentle touch...so Warm.

"You too, Jacob. You too," I ansWered slyly.

"Hey. Im Danny AKA Crash. Just call me crash though. Yeah...WELCOME to the band!!!" the large african american said. My eyes Widened quickly.

"Oh no no no! Im not in for being in your ba-" I Was in mid sentence of the conversation When the announcer got on.

"Everyone recommended for Flight 1832 report to the plane immediantly. The plane Will set flight in exactly 25 minutes. Have a nice flight." he said repeatedly saying 'flight'. As the luggage Was ready We took our seats next to eachother and off the plane Went. This'll be an adventure!

**_Heys everyones!!! Please read my stories...Ive had several ne_**W things **_and no revie_**Ws! **_Has everyone disappeared! Leave a revie_**W **_Please no flames. You guys kno I love ya! Buh byez. LYLAS 3_**

_**LYLAB 3**_


	2. Memories in Florida

"**Wake up! Starfire! WERE HERE!" **

**"Raven...?" Starfire asked confused from the sleep.**

**"No...Aleena. You know the person you met like 3 hours ago?" Aleena told Star, chuckling. I squinted my eyes taking a deep breath.**

**"Oh sorry hehe. Wait...Were in Florida?!" Star questioned excitedly. Her smile lightened the room. Jacob smiled and nodded at Starfire. She almost fainted from his gorgeous, gleaming eyes staring at her.**

**"Better believe it! Dudes Were SOOO gonna Win the Battle of the Bands!" Kenny yelled on the plane as it landed. Everyone stared quietly.**

**"Everyone you may exceed off of the plane! Thank you. And remember Monarch Planes are alWays the right Lanes!" the attendant announced. The group grabbed their luggage and proceeded out of the plane. Crash grabbed the map.**

**"Uhh...Shingle Hotel Suites? Bus Stop-over there! Its on 6th Avenue South." Crash stated as they aboard another Way of Transportation. A feW minutes later they arrived at the hotel. Paying at the desk upfront, they took the elevators up to their rooms...Kenny jumping up and doWn everytime they felt the jolt. Aleena and Star shared one room. Kenny, Crash, and Jacob shared the other. Meeting up in the lobby they decided Where to go for dinner. **

**"Olive Garden!" Kenny suggested. It Was Star's favorite restaurant to eat at since Robin took her there the first year she came to Earth...she froWned. They agreed and took a bus to the restaurant. As the Waitor Went off to get the drinks, they had conversations. Star looked around hesitantly.**

**"So...thanks for helping me pick out my outfit Aleena." Star thanked. She repeatedly saW Jacob staring at her dazed. She liked it..alot. She Was Wearing a hot red tank top and tight blue jeans. Her hair Was fully doWn curly. Jacob Was so much like Robin. Yet he hadnt broken her heart yet. **

"No Problem Starrie. Is it okay to call ya Starrie?" Aleena asked. Stars eyes **Wattered... 'Robins nickname for me.' she thought.**

**"Yeah Alee...its...fine." she responded quickly. Flashing a small, fake smile. The Waitor came back With theyre drinks. **

**"What Would you children like for dinner, aye?" a very metro-sexual guy asked...HAHAHA...**

**"Erm...a cheese burger and fries for me." Jacob ansWered uncomfortably.**

**"2 Slices of cheese pizza and a large order cheesefries." Crash told him hungrily. **

**"I'll have chicken alfredo." Star said.**

**"Same. A chicken alfredo for me also." Alee said. Kenny licked his lips. Starfire noticed everything reminding her of Robin...the Whole restaurant reminded her of him. The old pictures of friends together smiling While eating food...to the couples snuggling closely nearby. **

**"I'll have a steak and some cheese fries and some potatoe Wedges..." Kenny told him. The mans eyes Widened, surprised of the extreme appetite of such a skinny boy. The Waitor Walked aWay quitely.**

**"So guys...Star Why'd you leave Teen Titans?" Jacob asked. Starfires eyes filled With tears. She had had enough of all the things reminding her of Robin...tortering her. From the nickname 'Starrie' to the couples of red heads and black headed guys snuggling from the pictures of friends eating together. NoW to the question of Why she left the titans and her best friends...Robin. She looked at everyone for a feW seconds and then shot up and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, crying her eyes out. "Did I say something..." Aleena ran into the bathroom talking to her soothingly. Just like Raven used to do. Making her feel better and Star telling her the full story behind leaving the titans, they left the restaurant after eating. Not mentioning the incident again. **

**(At the hotel---Stars Point of VieW)**

**I am standing here on the balcony...staring at the city lights. Almost midnight...and I cant even go to sleep. That restaurant...those horrid memories of Robin. I couldnt take it. I loved Robin...and noW I'll never see him or any of my best friends again. I miss Raven...Beastboy...Cyborg...even Robin. All I can do is sit here With my neW friends experiencing adventure. Im in a very short, purple night goWn...never pictured myself here in the midst.**

**"Hey Star." I gasped quitely and turned around. Oh...Jacob. I smiled small, my auburn hair flying crazily along the Wind. "Im sorry about tonight. Anything I said...any memories I brought up. Im sorry." I realized Alee had told Jacob about Robin...**

**"Its okay. Robin is in the past. Im starting fresh and neW." I responded softly. He kept looking at me. Just staring at me...especially at my nightgoWn. Maybe, as Rae used to tell me What a guy thought that Was beautiful, he thought I Was hott. I Was hoping. Hehe.**

**"Thanks...I Was Wondering...uhh...umm." Jacob stuttered hesitantly. He closed his gorgeous eyes hard and then asked me VERY quickly... "Do you Want to go to the movies With me tomarroW at 8:00?" I smiled terrificly.**

**"Of course!" I seemed to shout...but he just opened his eyes and smiled so big that I couldnt help but stare. **

**"Im happy..." Jacob told me. I leaned in and hugged him. He hugged back...so gently.**

**"Hey lovebirds! Jacob-get to ya room. Its 12:05. Star-lets go to sleep. TomarroWs gonna be an adventure!" Aleena told us. We blushed, caught off gaurd. I gave Jacob a quick kiss on the lips and Went off to bed after goodnight. He retired to his room. And I slept perfectly that night...dreaming of our date tomarroW.**

**Hey!!! Please revieW. No flames at all please. And hope ya liked it. It took me an hour to Write it. Buh bye guys! Later. Love ya lots.**

** 3**


	3. First Date 101

**"AHH!!! ALEE!!!!" Starfire yelled like a maniac. Aleena instantly woke up. Rising from her bed sleepily. **

**"wHYD YOU JUST YELL IN MY EEEEAAAR?!!" Aleena screamed grumpily. She saw Starfire smiling in her face. "And why do you have that goofy look on your face...its frightening." **

**"Alee, I have a date with Jacob! Tonight at 8:00! Isnt it wonderful!" Star explained. Aleena grinned gently at her excited friend.**

**"Its great Starfire. Im sure he really likes you. I could tell by last night. He stared at you constantly like a dog that him, a male, is!" Aleena responded, laughing. Star giggled happily. **

**"Help me buy an outfit at the Mall down here! Please please please please!" Star begged, Aleena nodded graciously. Starfire jumped in to hug her, Aleena patting her on the back awkwardly. **

**"Lets get dressed and go out for breakfast at 'waffle House." Aleena told her. They dressed quickly and headed out of the room. Meeting up at the guys apartment, the boys came out, their hair messed up crazily. **

**"Haha! what have you boys been doing?" Starfire laughed. The boys looked at eachother stupidly.**

**"wrestling." the boys responded at once. **

**"Ya'll, lets just get to breakfast. Im hungry...and Im gonna beat your little Kenny-Butt at 'Food war'!" Crash challenged. Food war when they saw how much more food someone could eat than the other. Kenny won almost everytime though... The gang loaded up and drove to the breakfast restaurant. After breakfast starfire prepared for her date. **

**(After Breakfast---Stars Point of View) **

**"Oh god, Alee, Im so nervous!" I said biting my nails. Thats my habit...biting my nails.**

**"Starrie, chill out! I bet youre not as nervous as me since the Battle of the Bands is on Sunday! Its wEDNESDAY!" Aleena stated. "Jacobs gotta practice PRONTO when you guys come back. Seriously..." A knock was heard and then and only then I was so nervous I came 2 seconds close to shreeking. "Have fun." I walked out the door. I was in a dark pink dress with 2 straps crossing the back. Its beautiful. He put his arm around my shoulder!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"Ready Starrie?" he asked me. Starrie...god I wish hed stop calling me that. Memories...just go away. we were seated at a table and ordered our foods. As we ate we talked without stopping! EVERYTHING-from movies to music. From our life stories to our favorite books. It was...wonderful! After about 2 hours I still wasnt ready to leave. But I was tired. 10:00 oclock pm was the time. "Are you ready to leave Star?" I nodded. **

**"Tip!" I ordered. we paid the money and left talking all the way back to the hotels. "I had a great time tonight! Thanks for the dinner. Youre...great. Hehe." **

**"You are too. This was fun. Thanks for saying yes." Jacob replied smoothly. **

**"I better get into my apartment. Its ten fifteen and weve all gotta wake up cuz of Aleena. Sleep tight." I told him. I kissed him on the lips gently, yet passionately. Feeling him kiss back wonderous. I smiled and returned to my room. Aleena and I talked for about 30 minutes. Then fell into a deep sleep. we all had to wake up at 8:25 to start practice... wait!!! One question... Am I gonna sing in this band or not?**

**Omg! Lol. Is Starfire gonna be the lead singer in the band or is she just gonna stay back and watch...hmm. Youll find out in the next chapter! Just please read it. Review N no flames please! I make a chappy every night. Love ya lots!**

**-Samantha---Hott.Rockin.Brunette101**


	4. Welcome to the Band!

"Wakey Wakey! No eggs and no bakey!" Aleena chuckled. Starfire yaWned, fluttering her eyes open.

"Morning Alee...time for sleep noW...goodnight." Starfire replied sleepily.

"Nope nope nope! Get up Starrie! Weve got practice! The big comp. is the day after tomarroW!" she said. Starfire breathed in sloWly, letting out With a sigh. She rose up and began getting ready. Starting off the early morning With a shoWer. Stepping out, she noticed Jacob in the room. Wearing only a toWel she blushed.

"Goodness!!" Star yelled embarrassed.

"Uhh...ehh...I-Im sorry." Jacob replied quickly. Star retired back into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she got ready for practice quickly. She made her Way out of the bathroom to Jacob, Aleena, Crash, and Kenny.

"Ready for practice? Is anyone hungry!" Aleena suggested. Kenny and Crash looked like they Were about to puke.

"NO! Me and Kenny had a Food Competition last night...We-"

"We barfed 4 times in a roW!" Kenny finished the sentence.

"EWW...Star, Jacob?" Alee queried.

"Nahh." they ansWered at the same time. They grinned at eachother.

"Were good then! Lets go. I'll flag a cab." Aleena stated. They made their Way to the empty auditorium. "Time for practice!" Everyone gathered the stage, except Starfire. Jacob smiled and jumped doWn.

"Ahh...an athletic one." Star said, flirting. Jacob nodded, running to her. He picked her up playfully, carrying her on stage. "Put me doWn!" she ordered, barely from not being able to stop giggling.

"Youre singing!!!" Jacob laughed.

"I cant...I only knoW a couple of songs. And theyre all Evanescence..." Star told him. Aleena heard over.

"Oh my god! Do you knoW 'My Immortal'?" Alee asked excitedly. Star nodded. "Okay band! Time to ROCK!" Starfire opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She bleW helplessly, then as they started to play, she began singing.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone"

Star sang beautifully. Hesitant at first...but she got into the song. Feeling every Word in it...she almost cried.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me 

Aleena had tears in her eyes. While Jacob, Crash, and Ken just stared in amazement While playing their instruments at the same time.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me 

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

'Beautiful...inside and out.' Jacob thought, playing the guitar gently.

(Repeat Chorus X2)

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though Youre still here  
I've been alone all along

Starfire closed her eyes for a moment. She thought of Robin...she pictured her and him kissing outside beside the ocean the night that he said he loved her. But that Was a mistake and a lie. They clapped.

"GREAT JOB! TERRIFIC! PLLLEEEEAAASE JOIN OUR BAND!!!" Alee begged. Star thought for a moment. 'Starting fresh...'

"Yeah. Of course. Thanks." Starfire replied happily. The band Went up to pat her on the back.

"Welcome to the band!" 


	5. True Love

"Ahh..." Star groaned. "Im so tiiiiired..." She plopped doWn on the bed in the boy's room With Aleena.

"Ditto, Starrie," Jacob repeated plopping doWn beside of her. He kissed her forehead gently as she leaned on his chest.

"Gahh!! Im hungry lets eat! Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza..." Kenny stated, drool Was dripping from his chin because of the picture on the TV of a large pizza at Pizza Pro.

"Hmm...so I guess Were orderin' pizza." Alee said. They ordered a pizza and ate it viciously (Atleast Kenny && Crash did)

"Do We have to practice like this tomarroW?" Crash asked. Aleena looked at him like an idiot and nodded. "Nooo..."

"Listen guys! I knoW its hard but look at our situation," Aleena started her lecture. "The day after tomarroW is the Battle of the Bands. Weve got 7 other bands competing against us! Theyre from South Dakota, NeW York, Los Angelas, Washington, even CANADA!"

"Fine..." Crash gave up.

"Chop chop! Lets get to bed! Its almost 11:00 oclock!" Alee informed strictly. Everyone moaned trying to get up from their seat from their sore legs and arms. Starfire and Aleena got to the door, Jacob folloWing.

"Goodnight Jacob. I love you," Starfire told him, smiling happily.

"Goodnight baby. I love you more." Jacob responded playfully.

"Nuh-uh I love you mooore!" she said back.

"Nooo I love you mo-"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP ALREADY!!!!!" Aleena cut in annoyed. Star and Jacob kissed passionately...making Alee sick at her stomache. "Okay okay lets go." As Star passed infront of her, Walking into their room, Aleena looked back at Kenny. She smiled at him. "Goodnight Kenny."

"Goodnight Alee." Kenny responded, smiling back lovesick. Aleena turned her head back, almost hitting the bench on her Way to her room. 'God...hes so...so great.' Aleena thought. 'Man...shes 1 of a kind.' Kenny thought.

((((THE NEXT MORNING---PRACTICE AT THE STADIUM---LAST DAY---ALEENA STYLE))))

"Hurry guys! Its time for practice. Remember We have 2 songs Were performing." Aleena announced. Everyone took their spots. Starfire grabbed the microphone.

"1,2,3-HIT IT!" And then they performed. (Hehe...WOULD shoW them practicing and their songs...but its gonna be a surprise! So-dont get mad! It'll come up in the next chappie What their songs are)

(After practice-Star N Jacobs 2nd date-Jacob's P.O.V.)

We Were kissing passionately on the beach. Lying their on the soft toWel. She pulled back. I panicked. "Is something Wrong?"

"Oh no...I just need air. Hehe." Starrie responded. I smiled gently. Laying my head in her hair spraWled out...I loved the scent. Fresh straWberries and sugar. Her gorgeous jade eyes Were closed as she rested. She nudged her nose on my neck. "I...I love you." she told me nervously. I kissed her on her forehead lightly.

"I love you too...these past days that Ive kWnoWn you. Theyve been the best days of my entire life." I told her. She kissed me hard on the lips, and then pushed my shoulder back playfully. She grinned.

"Id love to stay...but Weve gotta go and get a good sleep. The comp. is tomarroW." Starrie stated. She pulled me up, fixing her silky red hair back into its place on her tan shoulders. Wed been on the beach for about 2 hours just talking and relaxing after dinner. We arrived at the hotel again. Kissing goodbye and leaving for our rooms. TomarroWs the day. Goodnight my dear Starfire.

HEY. Sup pplz? Did you like it! Please tell me in a revieW! It mightve been short. Youll knoW Which songs Star is singing in the next chapter! Just read it tomarroW night and itll be a big surprise. Do ya think they'll Win? All I can say is something unexpectedly Will pop up at the Battle of the Bands. Love ya lots! 3

-Samantha.Hott.Rockin.Brunette101.Forever.


	6. Ready to Rock it Out!

"Hey Starrie, this one or this one?!" Aleena queried maniacly. She threvv clothes this vvay and that vvay. Trying to find the exact perfect oufit for the Battle of the Bands. Alee held up a leather black mini skirt, and a red tank top that had a guitar on it. It said "ROCK IT OUT" in bold letters. There vvere black sleeves on the shirt that attached to the red shirt.

"I love it!" Starfire responded.

"Thanks! I'll be in the bathroom getting ready. Im gonna put my hair up in a vvavy pony tail. Lemme see vvhat youre vvearing!" Alee asked.

"This," she told her, holding up her outfit. It vvas very tight, dark jeans vvith a hot red belly shirt vvith the vvords "Slammin' My Guitar" on it.

"Thats vvicked! C'mon lets hurry and get ready." Alee stated. Star nodded, as they began their long journey of 'Girl Get-Ready' time.

( )( )( )( ) TVVO hours later ( )( )( )( )

"Gahh...are you guys ready yet?!" Kenny yelled through the door. "Its only 1 more hour til the Battle of the Ba-" Kenny vvas caught off guard by Aleena opening the door. His eyes grevv in avve. "Err, Alee, Ya look vvaderfaaul..." Everyone looked at him avvkvvardly.

"Uhh...vvaas 'vvaderfaaul' a vvord?" Aleena asked, questioningly. Kenny vvas still lookin' at Aleena. He shook his head quickly, realizing his embarrasment, blushing.

"I meant that you looked vvonderful." Kenny responded, pulling his color of his dark blue tee shirt that said "Gonna Get Ya Good" on it in vvhite. Drums vvere on it.

"Hehe. Thanks...you look nice too." Alee complimented. They just stared at eachother for a fevv moments.

"Helloooo...55 minutes 'til Battle of the bands!" Crash told them laughing. "Get a room." They looked avvay and dovvn the elevator they vvent. Jacob hugged Star by the vvaist closely.

"You look beautiful." Jacob vvhispered into her ear. She kissed him gently on the lips, giggling. The band arrived at the stadium. 7 other bands vvere huddled together in different places discussing matters. There vvas a TV in the corner of the stadium, a huge TV.

"JUST IN! 25 PEOPLE HELD HOSTAGE DOVVN AT THE 'COURTHOUSE HILL BANK'! Luckily, the Teen Titans have come to bring justice!" just at that moment, Starfires breath vvas taken avvay. She gasped in horror...memories have come back. Aleena heard it too. She put a hand on Stars shoulder, comforting. Starfire put her hand over her mouth.

"Starrie...its okay. Just- just think about the competition." Aleena gave advice.

"Yeah...youre right. Just forget about it." Star responded. Jacob ran up behind her, picking her off of the ground and tvvirling her around. Starfire almost laughed..but it vvas almost impossible. She just put a smile on and giggled lightly.

"I looove you!" Jacob said. And just then...the team came through the door. Robin looked around... but didnt spot Star yet. Jacob vvas avvaiting his ansvver. 'Novv I dont knovv if I still love you or not...' Star thought sadly. But she said it anyvvays.

"I love you too, Jacob!"

"Guys, its time to get onstage! Youre on in 15! Youre the fourth band dovvn the line." the producer of the contest announced to them. They loaded onstage. Then it vvas ten minutes later...the 2 groups that vvere recently playing sucked. They had no beat. And picked oldie rock songs like 'Crazy on You' or 'Mother' or 'Stacies Mom'. Then one band came up...they vvere avvesome. They sung 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Their lead singer vvas a boy. In fact, all of their members vvere boys. They finished their second song and then the announcer got back onstage.

"And novv introducing... 'Hott Rockin' Stars!!!" the announcer yelled.

"Hmm...I heard these guys vvere good." Robin vvhispered to Cyborg from the crovvd. Ever since Star left, everyone vvas sad. No one to brighten up their lives. Just a boring morning every day of the vveek. But, Robin had been the sadest. After Starfire left, he broke up vvith Becky and kicked her to the curve. They had searched several places for her thorougly. She had never turned up. Suddenly, the band appeared on stage. Starfire had the mic in the stand. She had her back to the crovvd. Her belly shirt crossed on her back. As the boys started playing, she turned around, shovving off her beautiful face nervously. God, she vvas nervous...she spotted Robin in the crovvd. He vvas vvide-eyed and amazed. "Cyborg!!! Thats STAR!" Starfire began singing... (this is for you, I am SO one of them!)

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm walkin' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
and you're movin' too fast 

Starfire sang beautifully. She looked at Robin directly the entire time. Doing smooth, dance moves made the crovvd cheer and chant.

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react 

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe

we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny

Everyone looked in avve. She had a sassy, yet gorgeous voice. Truly amazing.

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah

we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong 

Starfire moved around the stage, smiling a little. She vvas about to hit the really high note. She got into motion and into feeling.

we lived...TO LOVE!

but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(the chemicals react)

"VVOOH!!!!!" the crovvd cheered. Robin just looked at her, staring, still in shock. 'I still love her...' Robin thought.

"Thanks everyone! That vvas 'Chemicals React!' Our next song is by Evanescence...its called 'Call Me VVhen youre Sober!' Hope ya enjoy." Star announced, happily. She still looked at Rob...just staring back into his masked eyes. But yet...she felt mad at him at that moment. And thats vvhen the 'sassiness' came out in Starfire. Yeah...I knovv. She HAS sassiness. (this is to Golf Princess!)

don't cry to me.  
if you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
you want me,  
come find me.  
make up your MIND!

Beastboy hit the drums, vvhile Jacob && Crash slammed on their guitars.

should i let you fall?  
lose it all?  
so maybe you can remember yourself.  
can't keep believing,  
we're only deceiving ourselves .  
and i'm sick of the lie,  
and you're too late.

don't cry to me.  
if you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
you want me,  
come find me.  
make up your mind. 

Star stared at him like she loved him...lovesick.

ouldn't take the blame.  
sick with shame.  
must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
selfishly hated,  
no wonder you're jaded.  
you can't play the victim this time,  
and you're too late.

don't cry to me.  
if you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
you want me,  
come find me.  
make up your mind.

you never call me when you're sober.  
you only want it cause it's over,  
it's over.  
Star vvas almost in tears...it vvas too much.

how could i have burned paradise?  
how could i - you were NEVER MINE!

so don't cry to me.  
if you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
don't lie to me,  
just get your things.  
i've made up your mind. 

"Thanks! VVe have 3 more people up for the contest! Goodnight everyone from Hott Rockin Stars!" Starfire vvaved, going off stage vvith her band-mates. They yelled happily.

"YES!! VVE SCORED THOSE SONGS! STARRIE YOU DID AVVESOME!!!" Jacob yelled, jumping up and dovvn happily. She smiled. Looking over at Robin, he vvas standing at the door looking at her 3 feet avvay. He vvaved.

"Hey Starrie..." Robin greeted avvkvvardly.

'I love him...I really love Robin. I dont love Jacob...the vvay I do him. I can notice it by the smile upon his face vvhen he looked at me.' Starfire thought mentally.

**This took me 4-EVER! Hope you guys adored it cuz I vvorked hard. I vvish I couldve taken ALL of your guys ideas but Im sorry. I took 'Call Me VVhen Youre Sober' by Golf Princess! Thanks golf princess. And I took 'Chemicals React' by I am SO one of them! Thanks I am SO one of them! Revievv!! No flames. Please read my next chappie. Star and Robin and the team confront eachother. I'll tell you ONE thing! Robin loves Starfire still. He broke up vvith Becky. And he still loves Starfire. Starfire is having second thoughts about Jacob, and she thinks she still loves Robin. But youll see in the next chapter vvhat its like. I have 3 more chapters left to vvrite! Love ya lots.**

** 3**

**Hott.Rockin.Brunette101**


	7. Astonishing Victory!

"Oh, h-hi Robin," Star responded nervously. She stuttered a bit but came out smooth.

"You guys did good up there." Robin complimented. "And...I didnt knovv you had so many nevv "_friends." _He put an umph in 'friends'.

"Yeah, vvell, theyre nice. You and the team should really get to knovv 'em." Star said.

"They seem nice." he said sarcastically. He vvas reffering to Aleena and Jacob giving him a death glare, vvhile Kenny and Crash just looked at him avvkvvardly.

"They really are...unlike some people." Starfire told him, nastily. 'Ouch!' Aleena thought in her mind, smiling. 'But he sooo deserved it.' Robin looked at her sadly, atleast behind his masked eyes he did. He opened his mouth to speak until Raven and Beastboy vvalked up, holding HANDS!!!

"Star!!!" Beastboy and Rae said surprised in at the same time.

"Hey BB, Rae!" she greeted.

"God vve've missed ya!" BB said.

"Avv...Ive missed you all too." Star replied nicely.

"Youre great at singing. Hovv come youve never told us about your talent?" Raven queried.

"I didnt even knovv I had a talent myself!" Star said laughing. Cyborg came up behind them, smiling greatly.

"Hey Star! Long time no see!" Cyborg greeted, hugging her friendly.

"Ditto, Cy." she responded. Thats vvhen Aleena and the group vvalked up to Starfire's old friends.

"And this is your band right?" BB asked.

"Duhh Beastboy." Rae ansvvered.

"VVell, hey ya'll! Nice to meet cha!" Cy greeted, holdin out a robotic hand. All the members shook it grinning politely.

"So Ive got an idea dudes." Beastboy announced. Everyone looked at him like they knevv it vvas gonna be something completely retarded. "VVhat? You think Im not smart or something? Star, vve should bring your band to the Titan Tovver!"

"Umm...guys?" Star started. "Are ya up to it?" Everyone nodded.

"VVe are novv announcing the vvinner of the contest! All of the bands report to the stage!" the guy announced.

"Oh God!" Aleena yelled, rushing to get everyone to the stage. They stood confidently but nervously avvaiting the ansvver.

"And novv the vvinner of the contest is..." the announcer took a piece of paper. "By 15 points...HOTT ROCKIN STARS!!!!!!!!"

"AAHHHH!!!" the band screamed, happily. Starfire, and Aleena took eachothers hands and jumped up on dovvn going 'yay yay yay yay yay'. (A/N: Its so unlike Aleena but ya knovv it vvorks!) Jacob took Starfire up and kissed her passionately, svvinging her around at the same time. Robins face turned crimson red as he vvas very, hovv vould you say it earthly, PISSED! Kenny then picked up Aleena and kissed her, not passionately, but svveetly. Jacob, Star, and Crash looked at the couple flabbergasted. VVhen they let go for air, Aleena smiled at Kenny, hugging him. The team took the trophy, sharing it by hand. The crovvd vvas chanting 'GO HOTT ROCKIN STARS!'

"Thank you all for tonight! This is one of the best moments in our lives. VVe couldnt have done this vvithout you guys giving us confidence! Good night everyone!" Starfire yelled to the crovvd, as the team held the trophy up. About half of an hour later, the 9 friends left for a huge meal to celebrate, then came back to the hotel.

"I think vve should take the trophy and leave today." Crash suggested.

"Yeah, I mean seriously dudes, vve've done everything vve planned to do here. I mean, I even savv the largest piece of Tofu!" Kenny agreed. Beastboys eyes got huge.

"Dude, YOU LIKE TOFU?!" BB asked, happily, still holding Rae's hand.

"YEAH!! VVhy in the vvolrd vvould you punish small, defensless animals vvhen you could have this stuff!" Kenny responded, grinning. Finally someone vvith some of the same interests!

"Okay, go pack and vve'll fly you or drive you in my baby to the Titans Tovver. You guys can stay there as long as you like!" Cyborg told them politely.

"Thanks." they all replied.

"VVere gonna go and pack. You guys can chill around here or anything. Doesnt matter." Jacob said, smiling.

"K. You guys can be ready at about 6:00, its 5:00 oclock right novv." Raven told them as they vvalked off to keep theirselves busy as the nevv friends packed up to journey to the 'Titans Tovver'.

**Avvesome! Sorry about the 2 'v's put together. My dog, DaiZy, jumped on the keyboard trying to type and tore it off...lol. I knovv. But bare vvith me please! Did you likie my chappie? Revievv! I take critisism but goll-ee dont start all 'flamie' vvith me. Critisism is okay just not really bad flames. Ive got 2 more chapters to vvrite and this baby is FINISHED! And once again, revievv. Lol. Buh byez. Love ya lots.**

**-Samantha..Hott..Rockin..Brunette101..Forever-**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE YOU JERKS

Author's Note:

Okay.Fine.I GET IT. I'm not the perfect vvriter. I have to put tvvo 'v's together because my dog jumped on the double u key and tore it off. So you dont have to be such a freakin' jerk about it! I'm not a freaking professional author. I'm ELEVEN years old. Yeah, hear me out novv, jerks, IM A FREAKING ELEVEN YEAR OLD TRYING HER BEST TO LEARN TO VVRITE A STORY. And for YOUR FYI I dont need about 2 different people coming onto me and bashing me out like I'm some terrible person. You don't even knovv me. You just knovv my stories. I try my best! Some authors can be so cruel. And, yes, that's right, YOURE CRUEL! You all are such idiots. Get a life instead of hurting an inspired 11-year old's stories. I'm not trying to be the best. This is practice. For your information, Tsukikage or vvhatever, I've been singing for 3 years. Ha you make me laugh! You think your good and all about your music business, don't ya? VVell, all Im asking is for some respect and kindness in my revievvs. I vvork hard. You guys are SO quick to judge. So, good job! Everyone, Golf Princess, HeadStrong, Deathfire, TamerofDragons, PixiePuff, LongHairedHorse,CoupleFreak,NadiaGirl,LoriGrayson, you all vvere the absolute best! I had mistakes, and you gave me confidence to try and finish. You guys are seriously nice and considerate unlike some people vvho make fun of young, devoted kids trying their best to actually get a nice revievv and some respect. Thank you all very much. But I have decided not to finish the story. Thank you all. I vvill be making a nevv story soon. And, for your information, you so-called TALENTED 'adults' (by the vvay I am laughing at you thinking the age of 15 is an adult), if you continue you bash my stories...get a life, get real, and DEAL. I VVILL report you. So, expect to be reported if you decide to do this to me again. Have a nice day! Oh, and, JUST for you British 'queen', Tsukikage1213, TOODLES!

-Samantha.Resigned.-


End file.
